This description relates to profiling data with source tracking
Stored data sets often include data for which various characteristics are not known. For example, ranges of values or typical values for a data set, relationships between different fields within the data set, or dependencies among values in different fields, may be unknown. Data profiling can involve examining a source of a data set in order to determine such characteristics.